


Modern AU One Shots

by lyrium_bumble



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Ship, Wholesome, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrium_bumble/pseuds/lyrium_bumble
Summary: Small stories featuring me and friends Inquisitor's
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age), Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 6





	Modern AU One Shots

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire...

"Where'd it go!"

  
Jack frost nipping at your nose...

  
"GET IT KADAN!" The man stood on the couch, shaking in fear, as he pointed across the table. The pink haired elf's eyes darted across the floor, as she scrambled around, following his finger. "Bull! It went under the couch..." she replied.

  
A scream erupted throughout the room, as the large man jumped off the couch, shattering the coffee table underneath his weight. "BULL!" the elf shouted, cursing in response, as she moved out of the way to avoid the glass shards now scattered along the floor. "At least the man hadn't put a hole in the floor... again" , she'd thought to herself.

  
Suddenly the grey furry thing scurried out of the couch, darting across the elven woman's foot. She gasped, lunging towards it, only to land a few centimeters away, hitting a bookshelf. Bull was now standing back on the couch, staring at the woman with concern.

  
"Are you okay Kadan?". She shook her head, letting out a groan, as she stared at the bookshelf. Several books had now falled off. "I'm fine... did you see where it went?"

  
"I think it went to the kitchen". Suddenly, the phone rang, as the elf slowly stood up. "Don't leave me with it!" Bull shouted, as she walked towards her bedroom, stopping herself from rolling her eyes. "Big baby", she teased, smirking, as she picked up the phone. 

  
"Baela?". I smiled instantly recognizing the voice, as Baela settled on the bed. "Cedric, hello, I wasn't expecting to hear from you until later tonight". She heard a nervous laugh on the other line, along with a few voices in the background. 

  
"Yeah... about that. Do we... really need a turkey for dinner tonight? I don't suppose in the last twelve hours you and Bull have decided to go vegetarian have you?". Baela paused, trying to hold back laughter, as she slowly shook her head. "We are talking about the same Bull, right?". Cedric sighed hopelessly. "I feared you'd say that".

  
"Cedric, what's up?" Baela asked. "Well... it would seem, Dorian has completely rui-", he was cut off, as another voice chimed in. "Absolutely not! You're not going to pin this one on me. Cedric was the Grinch that ruined Christmas". Baela smiled softly in response.

  
"Stole Dorian... the Grinch stole Christmas". Dorian scoffed in response, as Cedric giggled slightly in response. "How does one even steal Christmas? That whole movie was absurb".

  
Cedric sighed softly. "Anyway, back to what matters. Which isn't who ruined the turkey. Just... the turkey is unservable, and it's impossible to get another one". "Don't worry about it Cedric, I think I have a chicken... or something". Suddenly I heard Dorian groan in response. "We cannot serve CHICKEN at a Christmas dinner, that's... scandalous".

  
"Well dear brother, do you have a better idea?" Baela questioned. Suddenly whispers were heard, and then Dorian gasped. "Cedric no!". Cedric then spoke up. "Baela, explain to Cedric that we are not below 24/7 super markets". 

  
Baela paused, blinking for a moment, as she stumbled on words. "I-... Pardon? Where do you buy groceries, if you don't go to super markets?". "Baela, please quite changing the subject, and explain to Cedric that grocery stores contain uncivilized people... I once saw a man wearing his sleepwear. His SLEEPWEAR SISTER!".

  
Baela laughed softly, shaking her head. "Well, when you guys get... that figured out let me know, I will see you tonight. Love you". Dorian scoffed, muttering a few words, before sighing. "Love you too, grab my coat then Cedric".

  
She walked out the room, freezing, when she spotted Bull laying on his stomach on the floor, carefully petting the mouse with his finger. "What happened?" Baela asked, frozen. Bull suddenly looked up, smiling. "Kadan, look. The mouse likes me". "Just five seconds ago, you were screaming in terror". Bull waved his hand dismissively. "That was like... twenty minutes ago. People change, look at this cute little guy. He kinda reminds me of Krem, can tiny Krem stay for dinner?".

  
Carefully, Baela settled down beside Bull, staring at the tiny mouse. "It does kinda have Krem's eyes", she replied, tilting her head, as she carefully pet it's tiny head. Suddenly, our apartment door opened, as a voice called out. "Hello guys-".

  
Baela looked up, spotting two woman standing in the doorway, one of them looking around in confusion. "What's wrong Josie? Did we walk into the wrong house?". Josie said nothing at first, her eyes resting on what was once the glass table, and then the bookshelf. "Oh sweet maker I-... Baela what happened here?".

  
Bull slowly turned around, holding the tiny mouse in his hands. "We have a son now", he beamed. The red head beside Josie froze, a shocked expression on her face. "What!?! When was Baela even pregnant?!?!". Bull suddenly coughed, his eye's widening. "What!?! Who said anything about pregnant".

  
Josie rolled her eyes, walking over as she scooped up the mouse. "Do you two even have a place to put this tiny thing?". "Tiny Krem", Bull corrected, as the red head just stared forward, shaking her head. "What? Somebody explain to me". Josie turned, staring apologetically.

  
"Sorry dear, it's not a child. Bull and Baela seem to have... gotten a mouse". Bull stood up, shaking his head, an annoyed expression on his face. "No, tiny Krem chose us. He could've scurried around anyone else's apartment, but he ran into ours". Josie shook her head, sighing, as Phoebe smiled excitedly.

  
"Aww, you have a mouse. I wanna hold", she exclaimed holding out her hand. Josie looked at the tiny thing, shaking her head. "They didn't even buy this. It could have diseases or... no, I'm putting this outside".   
Baela stared at Josephine sadly, as she walked back out the door, telling Phoebe not to move, because there was glass on the floor. "She... She took our son", Bull sad, staring at the door, his eyes wide. Phoebe carefully stepped forward, moving her stick around, until it lightly tapped Baela's foot.

  
She wrapped her arms around Baela, putting her in a hug. "It's okay, Josie baked cookies", she whispered. Baela's mood instantly brightened, as she hugged Phoebe back. "Hell yeah!" she screamed, as Bull suddenly looked up. "It'll come back", he replied, as Josie returned, instantly heading towards the sink.

"Phoebe, be careful, there's glass everywhere. Baela, why didn't you clean up?", Josie asked, setting her cookies down on the kitchen table. 

  
"There was no time, Cedric had called, and Bull was trying to make sure the mouse didn't get into anything", Baela explained, as Bull began picking up the glass. "Bull! Don't use your bare hands, you'll cut yourself!" she scolded. 

  
Josephine walked over, handing Bull a broom. "I worry about you two sometimes". "Well, they made it this far", Phoebe chimed in, chuckling slightly. A soft knock erupted from the door suddenly, as Baela stared in confusion. "I did tell everyone to just walk in... right?" she asked. Josephine stared at her, shaking her head. "To which I advised, was a terrible idea".

  
Baela waved her hand dismissively, as she walked over, opening the door. She beamed spotting the tiny dwarf and a shy elf. "Somya! Varric! Hello guys! Why didn't you just walk in?" Baela exclaimed, wrapping the two in a hug.

  
"I tried telling her Pinky, but she told me knocking was polite", Varric replied, as everyone slowly walked in. "Some people never change", Baela replied, smiling at Somya, as she looked down shyly in response. "Varric made tofurky and mac and cheese", she suddenly said excitedly. Varric was staring at the books on the ground, shaking his head.

  
"What happened this time tiny?" he asked, staring at Bull, who was now dumping glass into a trashbag. "Tiny Krem made a mess". Varric nodded his head. "Yup. That makes perfect sense". Bull smiled. "I knew you'd understand".

  
Varric then turned to Baela. "Where's Dorian and Cedric?". She closed the door, settling on the couch. "Someone messed up the turkey, and because Dorian's too good for chicken, they went to get another one". Varric shook his head, settling down beside Somya. "One thing I love about my friends, is that you all make perfect sense, all the time". 

  
"And Freya and Sera?" Somya asked. Phoebe settled beside Josephine, smiling. "Sera was slacking on Christmas shopping", she replied, smirking. "How much are you willing to bet that Freya and Cedric will race each other, on who will get here first?" Baela piped up. "How much do you want to bet they areadly ARE racing", Varric replied. 

  
"If Sera's driving... my money's on Freya", Baela joked. "My money's on Freya regardless, Dorian would kill Cedric, if he drove too fast and gave that poor man a heart attack", Varric added. "I'll put 20$ on Cedric, because if Freya dares him, there's no way he's going to back down", Phoebe chimed in.

  
Josephine sighed, shaking her head. "Are you really betting on this?". Varric pulled a twenty out of his pocket, setting it on the table beside the couch. "Freya", he proclaimed proudly. Baela joined in, nodding her head. "Ditto".   
Somya paused, staring at the money, before muttering. "I wanna join! My money's on Cedric, remember that one night he was late for dinner with his family?". Phoebe began chuckling softly, as she nodded her head, placing her own twenty dollars on the side table. "Poor Dorian had texted us his whole will that night". 

  
Bull walked in, noticing the money on the table. Quickly, he placed his own twenty down. "I don't know what we're bettin on, but I'm in". "Who do you think will get here first, Freya or Cedric?" Varric asked him. 

  
Bull paused, seeming to think. "Christmas shopping takes time... and Freya has to go to multiple stores... while Cedric is only going to the supermarket... my money's on Cedric". Varric scoffed. "Only? Have you been to a supermarket on Christmas Eve?". Bull shook his head, narrowing his brows. "No, do I look stupid to you Varric?".

  
Everyone only chuckled in response, as Baela shook her head, moving to let Bull sit down. "Now... we wait", Baela groaned, chewing her bottom lip. "Bull, you owe me a new coffee table", she added.   
"Care to explain to us... what happened, with tiny Krem?" Somya asked. Baela sighed, looking at Bull. "I had just put on Christmas music, and Bull was getting a fire ready, because... atmosphere. When, this tiny mouse came crawling down the Christmas tree, and Bull... being Bull, decided to jump on the couch. Because, I guess he's afraid of mice now. Then he proceeded to jump off the couch, onto the coffee table, and I hit a shelf".

  
Everyone seemed to nod in understanding, until the sound of tires squealing caught everyone's attention. Baela turned her head, and the door flew open, as Sera jumped through the doorway, slamming her foot on the ground.

  
"HA WE WIN!" she shouted behind her, as a breathless Cedric appeared at her side, heaving. "N... Not... F...Fair. Ch...Cheaters", he heaved. Sera stuck her tongue out at him. "Says the one who jumped out of a moving car, at least Freya stopped to let me out". "And find a parking spot, which means I technically beat her, because you weren't a part of the race", Cedric snapped back, staring at her victoriously. 

  
Sera scoffed, stepping inside. "You're just a sore loser". Baela suddenly turned to the others, as they all seemed to mentally debate who had won. Well... we did only bet money on Freya and Cedric, Varric's eyes seemed to say. Yes but technically Sera got here first, and she wasn't even part of the bet, so no one should win right? , Somya mouthed. 

  
Cedric then interupted, his eyes landing on the pile of money. "Were you guys betting on us?" he asked. Before anyone could Reply, Dorian appeared, staring at Cedric. "Cedric Trevelyan! Don't ever jump out of the car when I'm driving again! Are you trying to kill me!".

  
Freya followed in after, playfully glaring at Cedric. "Sera, please tell me you made it in before him", she gasped. Dorian rolled his eyes. "You two seriously have to stop this". Cedric stared back at Freya. "Sorry Dorian", he mumbled quickly, before speaking to Freya. "It doesn't matter if Sera made it, because it was me vs YOU".

  
"Vishante Kaffas I need a drink", Dorian exclaimed, as Bull pointed towards the kitchen. "Baela's spiced eggnog is in the kitchen". Dorian walked that way, shaking his head, as Phoebe spoke up. "Cedric won, so therefore, you all owe me, Bull, and Somya twenty dollars". Baela reached over, grabbing two twenty dollar bills off the pile. 

  
"Here's your twenty back Bull", she smirked, then handed Somya the other twenty, before reaching into her wallet once again, to pay Phoebe. Bull shook his head, smirking. "It's fine, I have other ways of making you pay", he teased, as Dorian dropped is cup of eggnog. "Bull Please! That's my sister!". 

  
"Right, sorry Vint", he replied. Baela stared at the spilled eggnog. "You better clean that up", she replied. Sera then settled on a chair, pulling Freya on her lap. "Hello everyone", she greeted, smiling. "Freya brought stuffing".

  
Silence filled the room for a moment, until Phoebe spoke up, beaming. "Well... it LOOKS fantastic". "Now that everyone's here, Cedric can start cooking the turkey, and Dorian can watch VERY CLOSELY. And Varric can take the tofurky out of the oven for Somya". Somya smiled softly. "I'm just excited to have a whole tofurky all to myself".

  
Dinner had gone fairly smoothly, and everyone was now settled on the floor opening presents. "These ones are from Baela", Cedric called out, carefully grabbing each present.  
"Do you think she got me a new sister?" he added, as Freya flipped him off in response, smirking. "Sorry, target was fresh out of stock. Everyone must be wanting a new sister this year. In fact... I think Dorian bought the last one". "I think I want a refund", he teased in response.

  
Baela smiled, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck. "Sorry, looks like you're stuck with me". "On that note, Dorian should open his gifts first", Sera spoke up, eyeing the tiny box. Dorian smirked, ripping off the wrapping paper. "Oh joy, she got me a box. Thank you dear sister, this is the most meaningful gift I've ever gotten".

  
Baela playfully slapped him in the back of the head, both giggling. "Open the box". Dorian carefully pulled the top of, playfully scowling as he pulled out a rainbow scarf. "Really Baela? Our first Christmas and you out me like this, in front of all our friends?" he joked. 

  
She smiled in response, wrapping it around his neck. "It's fashionable and gay, just like you. I fail to see why you wouldn't like it". Dorian's face only twisted in confusion when he pulled out the socks. They were black and covered in skulls. "I... okay Baela, how do these two gifts correlate, in any way shape or form?".

  
"Well Dorian... they're skulls. And I know you have a fascination with necromancy, and they'll keep your feetsies warm on nights when Cedric is up late grading papers", she replied. Cedric giggled in response, as Dorian moved the box to the side. 

  
"Okay Amatus, since you wann laugh, show me your gift", Dorian teased. Cedric carefully lifted his box, examining it. "Nothing's gonna jump out and stab me, right Baela?" he asked. Baela rolled her eyes, smiling. "Open it and find out". Cedric carefully opened the box, pausing when his eyes met with his gift.

  
"How... thoughtful", he said, lifting a book titled "Teaching for Dummies". Baela smirked, shaking her head. "Open it". Cedric paused, giving her a skeptical look. "You keep telling people to do that". "Because none of you guys are properly opening my gifts". Cedric sighed, opening the book, suddenly confused.

  
"D-did you really cut a hole in these pages just to put a box inside the book?" he asked. Baela smiled, staring at him expectantly and he knew what had to be done. "Alright, alright, I'm opening the box". Cedric carefully opened the box, letting out a laugh.

  
Inside was a tiny bottle of whiskey. "Teaching and Alcoholism go hand in hand, or so I've been told", Baela teased. Cedric shook his head, smiling. "Nothing's simple with you".  
"Freya next!" Sera shouted, grabbing the box. "I wanna see if you did better than me". Baela laughed, shaking her head. "Probably not". Freya stared at Baela skeptically. "Mine isn't going to be exceptionally complicated like Cedric's is it".

  
Baela shook her head. "Don't make me say open it again". Freya chuckled slightly, as she opened the tiny box. "It looks like a jewelry box". "Are any of Baela's gifts what they look like?" Cedric replied. Freya giggled, carefully opening the box, when she paused. "Aww, wait... this is actually cute".

  
She carefully held up a tiny wooden wolf figure. "I don't know why, but Freya just... reminds me of wolf. Maybe it's the white hair?", Baela replied, smiling at it. "I just saw it and couldn't help myself". Sera held her head high. "Did you get me a wooden bee?" she teased. 

  
Baela smiled, as Sera carefully opened her own gift, giving her a playful glare. She helf up a box of honeycomb shaped cookies, along with a honeycomb rolling pin. "You tell people you like bees, and suddenly it's their whole personality", she joked, looking at the cookies. "Freya's slowly made my like cookies tho... and these don't look half bad".

  
"It's because I didn't bake them", Baela joked in response, turning to Phoebe. "Your turn Phoebe". She opened hers, and paused, as she rested her hand inside. "It's... furry. and there's something cold and hard in the middle. So I'm guessing a blanket and Cedric's heart".

  
Cedric gasped. "I am not cold!", he replied. "It doesn't even feel like a heart, Phoebe is just messing with you", Baela replied. Phoebe smiled, carefully pulling out the keychain, paused when she ran her fingers along the bumps on charm. "B-Baela... does this say Tubbs in brail?". Baela smiled, quite proud of herself, as she nodded. "Yes, yes it does".

  
"When did you learn how to read brail?" Dorian asked Baela. Baela held her head high, smiling. "When the nice lady in the store told me, this is how you write Tubbs in brail". Phoebe smiled. "I love it Baela, and the furry... blanket?"."Yes, it's a blanket, because blankets promote cuddles, and it's chilly season".

Josie stared at her own gift box, shaking. “Don’t worry, I didn’t get you anything too insane”. Josie smiled softly, carefully opening the box. “A planner, I was just about to buy a new one. And this art work... it’s so pretty”, she breathed, running her hands along the cover.   
  
Baela than handed Somya her gift. "You're gonna love this", she beamed. Somya smiled nervously, as she opened the box. “It’s so... pretty” she breathed, carefully pulling out a purple dream catcher.   
  
“Now you have an excuse to doze off all the time”, Baela joked. Somya only giggled slightly, smiling. “I love it dear”, she replied. Everyone’s eyes were now on Varric.   
  
“You’re making me self conscious now”, he smiled, carefully opening his own box. Inside was a wide assortment of different tipped pens. “As a writer, I figured playing around with different fonts might be fun for you”.   
  
Varric smiled in response. “These look... way too fancy for me. I’d be scared to break one in my hands”.

Baela then turned to Bull lastly, her eyes shining. “Okay... I’m most excited for you”, she beamed. Bull stared down at his box, quiet for a moment.

“Kadan... you’re excitement is terrifying”, he said, as he too carefully opening his box. He paused, smiling as he lifted a pink Christmas sweater from it’s box. “It’s... pink?” Varric commented.   
  
Iron bull turned, glaring at him. “It’s pretty”, he replied, and Varric smirked in response. “Defensive”. What had Bull really freeze tho, was when his eyes landed on a tiny tin container. 

“K-Kadan is that, cocoa?” He asked, smiling down at it. Baela smiled. “Yes, yes it is”. Everyone began to chuckle slightly at his excitement.

“Laugh all you want, but this stuff, is better than sex... maybe”. Phoebe and Josephine smiled softly. “I can get behind that... minus the maybe bit”, Phoebe replied.   
  


Baela smiled, shaking her head. “This Christmas has been... special. I’ve never really... celebrated before with anyone, and I look forward to many more Christmas’s with you guys”, she smiled.   
  


Everyone then stood up, and formed a giant group hug. When Varric held up his cup. “A toast to more Christmas’s like this”.   
  


“I will drink to that”, Bull shouted, as everyone clashed cups. And while inside, cuddled by the fire, everyone was lost in telling tales of the past, and how weird their lives would be now, without each other. 

Baela hadn’t meant to zone out, but she couldn’t recall a time that had felt so... full. Before she had been used to being alone, and had believed that would be her life. But here... she was surrounded, by people she loved. And that was what Christmas meant to her, now that she had been introduced to it.  
  


Finding Dorian and befriending everyone along the way, had impacted her life more than she could even fathom. Family. Before it had been such a foreign concept, but now... she understood. Family wasn’t about who you were related to by blood, it was about the people that had connected and accepted you, as you stumbled your way through life. 


End file.
